Half-Blood Mix Up
by Cassi-Heart
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and the Stolls are sent to Hogwarts to study new technics of battles to help the camp. During their stay of the Golden Trios' 5th year, they will have to hide their true identity and deal with Malfoy and Umbridge without giving it away. Might be OOC, after BoL and during OoTP. First Fanfic please R&R. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and the Stolls are sent to Hogwarts to study new technics of battles to help the camp. During their stay of the Golden Trios' 5th year, they will have to hide their true identity and deal with Malfoy and Umbridge without giving it away. **

**Might be OOC, after BoL and during OoTP. This is my very first Fanfic so please feel free to review.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter; they belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling respectively.**_

* * *

3rd POV

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood; Percy was trying to beat his fastest record on the climbing wall, he almost reached the top when Annabeth arrived, "Hey Seaweed Brain, Chiron wants us to go to the Big House, he has something to tell us." she said. Distracted, Percy missed his footing and fell of the wall. Luckily, since it wasn't the first time it happened to a camper, Chiron had the idea of putting some mattresses at the bottom. After Percy recovered from the fall he got up and followed Annabeth to the Big House.

They went to the rec-room where Nico and Thalia were already there, arguing as usual of course. This time it was about something around the lines of which of their fathers were the most powerful. Travis and Connor were there, playing Ping-Pong while the other two argued, but they were using a bouncy ball instead which made the game hilarious to watch but seemingly impossible to play. Percy and Annabeth took a seat and watch the game while laughing at the Stolls. The Ping-Pong game was cut short when Travis missed the ball and it went to hit Chiron in the head when he appeared in the doorway. Everyone stood silent and still, waiting for their teacher's reaction.

"I understand you two like challenges, but next time use the right ball for the game" he said exasperatedly. The two brothers laugh and took a seat while Chiron went to the head of the table. "I have called you six today to send you on an important mission. The Gods decided it would be important for the camp to develop new battle technics to prepare for the oncoming war."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow "What kind of new technics can we learn, and learn from whom?"

"Good question, now contrary to popular beliefs, you guys aren't the only... special children in the world. Long ago, Lady Hecate blessed some humans with magic and became the first Witches and Wizards."

"So you are telling me that wizards are real?" Thalia asked, "What's next, Roman Demigods?"

Chiron coughs awkwardly and continued his speech "Generations passed and the blessing stayed, but all traces of any Godly blessing vanished in time. The Witches and Wizards developed their own community, and hid themselves from the normal world just like us. Schools were founded for their children, the most popular one is situated somewhere in Scotland. That's the school which you will be attending."

"Can we know the name of the school?" Nico asked. Chiron took a deep breath before saying "Hogwarts" It took a few moments for the half-bloods to register what he said, but it wasn't long before they started laughing. Travis and Conner were on the floor laughing so much no sound could be heard from them. Percy and Nico were almost falling out of their chairs while Thalia was banging her hand on the table, along with Annabeth. "OMG, Conner said, it sounds like a pig skin disease or something." The comment generated a new wave of laugh, even making Chiron chuckle a little bit.

He gave them a few minutes before giving them more information. "Yes, I understand it's a funny name. Now, since you will be spending all year over there you will need some school supplies, and most importantly a wand."

Annabeth interrupted her father figure to ask a few questions. "Chiron there is some problems with the plan. First, we aren't wizards, we won't be able to do any spells, second, since the school is in England, everything will be in English which we won't be able to spell or read, and also, won't we attract monsters over there?"

"Concerning magic, you won't have any problems, as we sleek your parents are making wands for you, which will allow you to do any type of magic as long as you have it in your hands. Lady Hecate also agreed to bless you with magic so that using your wands is easier. For the dyslexia, part of the blessing you will receive is a spell which allows you to translate everything you read or write. This means if you write your homework in Ancient Greek, the teachers and fellow students will see it in English. You may also wish for the text to stay in Ancient Greek if you don't want anyone to see what you are writing. For the last part, the Headmaster of the school is an old friend of mine, who assured that the school is surrounded by magical boarders, similar to ours, which will prevent monsters to find you."

"Ok since that's clears up, how in Hades are we going the England?" Percy asked.

"Well... you are taking a plane there. Don't worry; Zeus has given you permission to go in his domain." Even so, Percy and Nico had faces paler than a ghost. "When you have arrived in England you will meet with Lady Hecate, who will be your chaperon for the year, she said it would be easier since it is pretty much her world so she will be able to answer any questions you may have. Now, you are leaving tomorrow, so go pack your bags. Only pack necessities and warm clothes, you will be getting the rest in England. And before you ask, your parents have been informed and have giving their constant." On that note, they each went towards their cabins to get ready for their next great adventure.

* * *

Percy POV

Arriving in Cabin 3, I closed the door and sigh. Now not only have I to deal with a prophecy over my head, I also have to deal with the knowledge that wizards actually exist. I thought after finding out about monsters and demigods that nothing will ever surprise me again, boy was I wrong. Anyway, since everything we will need is in England right now, I just packed some sweaters, my toothbrush and some shampoo. With that done, I lied down on my bed, but before my head hit the pillow it hit something hard instead. I got up and saw a long and thin sea green box with a note on it, it was from my father.

_Dear Perseus,_

_Since you and your friends are going to Hogwarts for the year, The Olympians and I have taken the responsibility of creating your wands. This wand have been made from the oldest Willow tree with, at its core, a single hair from the main of a Hippocampus, Rainbow to be exact, he was very excited to help you again. Now, this wand will work for you and you alone and it is very powerful, and unlike you sword, it won't come back to you so don't lose it. Take care and try not to get expelled._

_Poseidon _

With that in mind, I opened the box to reveal a stick. I was a bit disappointed; I was expecting something more intimidating than a simple twig.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Here is the 2nd Chapter everyone! I also want to thank Airmage, BlackGryphon101, Bronzeheart, Guardian of Artemis, SEAGUL, angierocks, super-cool-rattata1 and vampire13eb for being my very first followers! :3_**

**_Might be OOC, after BoL and during OoTP. This is my very first Fanfic so please feel free to review._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter; they belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling respectively._**

* * *

Percy POV

After a very scary 7 and a half hour, we finally arrived in London. The plane ride was so awful I don't even want to think about it, all I remember was clenching the armrests and hearing Nico puke in a barf bag multiple times, and breaking the world record of turbulence in one flight. Thalia wasn't as bad of a shape as us. Even with her fear of heights she managed to calm herself down and slept the whole flight. Annabeth read a book like it was just another day in the park, and I believe the Stolls were making a list of possible pranks for when we arrive at the school.

Anyway, at the airport we started to look around to see if Lady Hecate was somewhere, since she was our Chaperon. After a few minutes Nico pointed us towards the exit and we saw a lady holding a Greek sign with our names on it. We went towards her and bowed when we were in front.

"Now demigods, we will have none of that during this... well we'll call it a Quest. Now come along we need to go shop for your school supplies and talk about your cover stories. We can't have wizards know about the Gods and their kids, it will create more problems than it is necessary." She said. The Goddess turned around and we followed her into a car.

She drove around stopping in front of what seemed to be a pub, but all I could read was _"heT aeLyk lduarnCo"_ whatever that meant. "Here we are kids,_ The Leaky Cauldron_, the door between the mortal and the Wizarding world." We followed Lady Hecate inside and we were met by the bartender. "Hello, and welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. You guys don't look from around here, need any help? Name's Tom by the way."

"Thank you, we will need two rooms and also, we need to do to Diagon Alley, can you help?" she answered. "Sure thing just go through the backdoor and go to the dustbin and hit the brick three up and two across three times with your wand. Your rooms will be ready when you come back." Tom said.

"Thank you for everything" Lady Hecate said with a smile. Our little group went out of the back door and our chaperon did what the bartender said, it wasn't long before there was an arch in the brick wall. We all stood there with our mouths gaping open. "Half-Bloods, welcome to Diagon Alley!"

* * *

Annabeth POV

Diagon Alley was very impressive. Everywhere you looked you could see Witches and Wizards, and shops full of magical things. We first went to the building at the end of the street. Lady Hecate said it was the Wizard bank, the architecture was impressive. Inside was even more amazing. The bank is run by Goblins,I wanted to ask so many questions but Thalia stopped me before I could.

After we got the money, we went to get our robes, which would be the school's uniform. Thalia wasn't happy to find out that the girls had to wear skirts. The Stolls kept alighting at each other since they thought that looked absolutely silly, also the style didn't fit Percy at all. The uniform is more like something someone intellectual and reserve would wear and- great... I'm turning into the Aphrodite kids, like I don't have enough problems already.

After that we went to get cauldrons and potions ingredients. Thalia had to drag me out since there were spiders included in certain potions. We went to the bookstore after that, I was impressed at all the books there was and all the different subjects they were talking about. Percy, Thalia and Nico were discouraged at the number of extra books I bought. In the extra books there was Hogwarts: A History, Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. In the last 3 books there was a mention of a guy named Harry Potter, whoever he is. I'm going to have to read about him.

After looking around for the Stolls, who decided to play hide and seek, for about half an hour, we went back to_ the Leaky Cauldron_, as promised Tom the bartender had two rooms ready for us, one for the girls and one for the boys. We all met in the boys' room and Lady Hecate gave us information about our cover story.

"As far as the students and teachers at Hogwarts know, you six will be part of an exchange program with an American school, only the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, will know who you truly are. Also, since it's part of the school tradition, you will be sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, the house of the braves, Ravenclaw, the house of the mind, Slytherin, the house of the cunning, and Hufflepuff, house of the loyal. Unfortunately I have no power over which house you will go to so I can't guarantee you will all be together. You will have some free periods during the week so you can be able to train, the teachers will think that you are with me and teaching a subject that is only given at your American school. Since I am your chaperon, I will be at school with you under the name of Professor Sophia Hoyte, and if anyone of you get into trouble" she looked pointed at the Stolls that weren't paying attention at all.

"The teachers will have to report to me to give you detention since you guys aren't technically under their jurisdiction. If you have any questions you may come see me at any time during the school year, now we better go to bed now, my blessing will make you sleepy and we need to be up early to catch the train tomorrow." We all went to our respective bed and before I fell asleep I felt a wave of magical energy flow through me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm very sorry for the long wait, but I was very busy and had a bit of a writers block for a while. And now, please enjoy the next chapter! :D :D**_

**_Might be OOC, after BoL and during OoTP. This is my very first Fanfic so please feel free to review._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter; they belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling respectively_**

* * *

Thalia POV

I woke up feeling different, a little bit like the time I became a Hunter. There was something special inside me, I guess it was Hecate's blessing. Annabeth was already awake and dressed. We met up the boys and ate breakfast, after we paid for the stay, Tom told us where to go so we can catch the Hogwarts Express, there was two parts to his explanation.

One that made sense; go to King Cross Station, and one that didn't; go to Platform 9&3/4. No matter where you go in the world, Platform 9&3/4 doesn't exist. Despite that, we called a cab and went to King Cross Station. We found Platform 9 and Platform 10, and obviously there was no sign of Platform 9&3/4. We searched for about an hour and we still hadn't found any extra Platform.

The Stolls were getting bored and kept scaring Nico mostly, *sigh* boys will always be boys... It was 10:45 and the train was leaving in 15 minutes, needless to say Annabeth was getting anxious. I don't believe I'm going to say this but... thanks to the Stolls antics, we finally found the train platform. We were between the Platforms 9&10 next to a brick wall when the Stolls decided it would be funny to trip Nico so he embarrasses himself in front of all those mortals. Their goal was for hit to hit the break wall, and luckily for them he didn't.

Instead, Death Breath went right through the wall. When that happened, we all took turn and went through the wall. I was surprised at what was inside the wall, it was another train station... Wizards are weird. Who builds a train station inside a wall of a train station? Nico wanted to strangle them but Percy somehow managed to calm him down. We all went to search for a compartment, which wasn't an easy thing to do.

* * *

_**(A/N: Let's pretend the compartments can fit all of them together. OK? Great! :) )**_

Nico POV

We ended up finding a compartment with 4 people already in it. A girl with dirty blond hair who had an aura of distinct dottiness was reading an upside down magazine, a girl with fiery red hair, a round-faced boy with a short, chubby build and blond hair, and a boy that somewhat resembled Percy but had glasses and a scar on his forehead. "Can we sit here?" Annabeth asked, a chorus of "sure" and "OK" was heard.

We sat down and made introductions. "Hello my name is Luna Lovegood" said the dirty blond girl "I'm Ginny Weasley" the red hair said after "Neville Longbottom" the round-faced boy said, the Stolls laughed a bit at his last name but Thalia was quick at hitting, them the boy that could be Percy's twin winced when he said "and I'm Harry Potter" he was surprised when we didn't seem to react to his name, should we?

"Nice to met you I'm Annabeth Chase, this is Percy Jackson, Nico DiAngelo, Travis and Connor Stoll and this is Thalia" "What about her last name?" asked Ginny "I don't use my last name" quickly answered Thalia with a look that said "don't push it or you'll regret it". We fell into silence when Neville decided to break it.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" he said "Another Remembrall?" Harry answered " No, he said, "I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago ... no, look at this ..." Rummaging in his schoolbag he pulled out what seemed to be a small grey cactus in a pot covered in boils instead of spines. "_Mimbulus Mimbletonia_" Neville said proudly " It's really, really rare. I don't know if there is one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

"Does it -er- do anything?" Harry asked "Loads of stuff! It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me ... " He took a feather out of his schoolbag, while Luna decided to peak over her magazine to watch what he was doing. Neville held the plant up to his eyes, tongue between the teeth, chose his spot, and gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of the quill.

Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant: thick, stinking, dark green gets of it. We were all covered in that goo, I could heard Thalia curse in Ancient Greek about stupid boys, while the Stolls were laughing their head off probably thinking of how awesome of a prank that would be on the Aphrodite cabin. Neville, whose face and torso were also covered, shook his head to get the most of of his eyes.

"S-sorry" he gasped. "I haven't tried that before ... didn't realize it would be quite so ... don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as Harry and Percy spat a mouthful on the floor. Ginny did a wave of her wand and a spell, and all the sap vanished, I'm not sure of what happened next during the ride since I fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: I know I didn't include when Cho arrived, wasn't sure of how Nico would react to her anyway. Feel free to tell me if you think I did something wrong. Also next chapter I'm planning it to be the arrival to Hogwarts and maybe the sorting, but no promise for the last one. Next update might take a while since I'm starting school soon and I won't have much time with updates, sorry.**_


End file.
